EXAM
by Nami no Aoi
Summary: Belom belajar bikin Summary. jadi langsung baca ajaa yaa! SELAMAT MEMBACA


Desclaimer : MASKIS  
Pair : SasuNaru and Alwayss!

Genre : Humor(?), Romance

Rate : T

**DON'T Like DON'T Read!**

"Ohayou Teme ! Ayo bangun sudah pagi," Kata Naruto menarik selimut Sasuke lalu membuka korden kamar Sasuke yang notabene adalah kekasihnya.

"Ngh, berisik sekali kau ini dobe" Gumam Sasuke lalu menarik kembali selimutnya. Segera Naruto menarik kembali selimut Sasuke.

"Ini sudah pagi teme! Kau kan hari ini sekolah, cepat bangun! Kalau tidak persediaan tomatmu akan aku buang," Kata Naruto dengan suara cempreng(?)nya lalu berjalan pelan menuju ketempat persediaan tomat Sasuke. Kalau sudah menyangkut soal tomat, Sasuke pasti akan menurut. Apalagi kalau tomat-tomat kesayangannya akan dibuang oleh Naruto, tidak akan Sasuke biarkan.

"Baiklah, aku bangun. Jangan kau buang semua persediaan tomatku." Gumam Sasuke lalu bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum puas.

"Segera mandi, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu." Kata Naruto lalu keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

"Hn," Gumam Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

* * *

TAP..

TAP..

TAP..

"Teme, ini aku masak Nasi Goreng plus tomat yang banyaaaaakk sekali untuk kekasihku tersayang" Ucap Naruto sambil menaruh Nasi Goreng di meja makan. Sasuke yang baru saja selesai dari ritual mandinya langsung segera menuju ke meja makan.

"Hn," Sasuke langsung duduk dihadapan Naruto.

"_Ittadakimasu_" Seru Naruto kemudian menyantap Ramen nya.

"Ramen lagi huh?" Seru Sasuke disela sarapannya.

"Kau kan tahu, aku tidak bisa lepas dari ramen" Balas Naruto sambil mengunyah ramennya.

"Hn, maniak ramen" Cibir Sasuke lalu melanjutkan sarapannya. Naruto yang mendengar cibiran Sasuke langsung membalasnya.

" Daripada kau maniak tomat"

"Hn"

* * *

"Nee, teme sepulang sekolah nanti temani aku ke toko buku ya?" Pinta Naruto.

"Hn,"

"Yatta! Kau memang kekasihku yang baik teme!" Teriak Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke yang berada disebelahnya.

"Hn, jangan memelukku dobe!" Kata Sasuke lalu segera melepaskan pelukan Naruto.

"Huh? Kenapa teme? Aku kan hanya ingin memelukmu, masa segitu saja tidak boleh." Ucap Naruto dengan muka cemberut.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh," Ucap Sasuke tegas, membuat Naruto makin cemberut.

" Kau sudah tidak sayang lagi padaku?" Tanya Naruto parau.

"Bukannya aku tidak sayang padamu, hanya saja apa kau tidak melihat semua murid dikelas ini sedang memperhatikan kita. Apa kau tidak malu, heh?" Jelas Sasuke.

"Buat apa malu? Toh, semuanya sudah tahu kalo kita sepasang kekasih." Kata Naruto lalu memeluk Sasuke lagi.

"Hn, terserah kau saja"

* * *

"Tumben kau mengajakku ke toko buku dobe, biasanya ke supermarket memborong semua ramen yang ada" Kata Sasuke yang kini sedang mengikuti Naruto mencari buku yang ingin ia beli.

"Apa kau lupa, teme? Lusa kan kita sudah ujian kenaikan kelas. Kau sih enak sudah pintar" Ucap Naruto dengan pandangan masih mencari-cari buku yang ia cari.

"Hn, kau sebenarnya ingin mencari buku apa?"

"..." Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, saat ini ia sedang fokus mencari buku yang ia incar.

"Dobe,"

"..." Masih belum ada jawaban.

TWITCH..

"Dobe!" Dengan sedikit membentak Sasuke menjitak pucuk kepala Naruto.

"_Ittai_, sakit teme!" Ringis Naruto sambil mengelus-elus pucuk kepalanya.

"Hn, kau ini ingin membeli buku apa heh?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi bawel seperti ini, teme?" Naruto malah bertanya balik.

"Sejak kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, dobe!" Bentak Sasuke tidak membuat Naruto takut. Naruto malah membalas bentakkan Sasuke dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Hehe, Gomen-gomen. Aku mencari buku— err.. ah ini dia," Kata Naruto lalu mengambil buku besar yang bertulisan "Kumpulan Soal-Soal Menghadapi UKK".

"Ini yang aku cari, teme" Lanjut Naruto lalu menunjukan pada Sasuke, buku yang ia cari.

"Hn, terus kau mau mempelajari semua itu sendirian? Apa tidak langsung meledak otakmu nanti" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Karena aku punya kekasih yang pintar, jadi aku akan memintanya mengajariku selama dua hari ini" Kata Naruto enteng sambil memeluk buku tebalnya(?).

"Kalau kubilang 'aku tidak mau' gimana?" Tanya Sasuke.

Kemudian Naruto memasang wajah berpikir lalu menjentikan jarinya.

"Ahaaa.. Aku yakin kau tidak sungguh-sungguh berkata seperti itu,"

"Hn,"

* * *

_'Teme, bisa kau kerumahku sekarang?'_

"_Hn, memangnya kenapa?"_

_'Orangtuaku sedang pergi ke Oto, dan Kyuu-ni dia sedang pergi kerumah temannya. Aku takut sendirian teme, bisa tidak kau kerumahku sekarang?'_

"_Hn, baiklah tunggu aku 15 menit"_

_'Baiklah'_

Klik..

* * *

Didepan pintu rumah keluarga Uzumaki, tampaklah sosok seorang remaja tampan yang mengenakan pakaian gaya _casual_ dengan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna biru tua, dipadu dengan celana panjang berwarna putih serta sepasang sepatu_supra_ berwarna biru tua dan putih. Dan tampaklah sebuah kalung liontin _magatama_ hitam yang melingkari leher putihnya.

Ting..Tong..!

"Iya.. tunggu sebentar..!"Seru suara seorang remaja dari dalam sana yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

Ting..Tong..!

"Aku bilang tunggu..!"Seru Naruto kembali.

Ting tong! Ting tong! Ting tong! Ting tong! Ting-

BRAAK!

"BERISIK TAHU!"Bentak Naruto yang membuka pintunya dengan sangat keras. Tanpa menyadari, pintu itu sukses membentur hidung seseorang.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, Dobe!"Bentak Sasuke sambil memegang hidungnya yang terasa sakit.

"Salahmu sendiri.."Balas Naruto yang sekarang ini berdiri dihadapan Sasuke dengan menggenakan busana kaos lengan pendek dan dipadu dengan celana pendek dan topi tidur rubahnya.

_'Manis' _Batin Sasuke kagum melihat uke nya yang manis itu.

"Nee, langsung saja kekamarku" Kata Naruto lalu masuk kerumahnya.

"Hn,"

* * *

"Nee teme, temani aku sampai Kyuu-nii datang ya?" Pinta Naruto duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Hn, baiklah" Balas Sasuke yang berada disamping Naruto.

Beberapa menit berlalu, masih belum ada pembicaraan dari dua sejoli ini. Sasuke sibuk dengan Novel nya, sedangkan Naruto sibuk dengan acara TV nya.

PIP..

"Haaah, aku bosan teme!" Keluh Naruto sambil merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang.

Sasuke yang mendengar keluhan Naruto hanya meliriknya sebentar lalu fokus kembali ke Novelnya. Naruto yang merasa diabaikan langsung kesal.

"Teme! Kau itu dengar tidak sih?" Bentak Naruto kesal. Sasuke yang mendengar bentakkan sang Uke langsung menaruh Novelnya.

"Hn, ada apa dobe?" Tanya Sasuke seolah tidak mendengar perkataan Naruto sebelumnya.

"Gaah.. kau menyebalkan teme!" Bentak Naruto sambil memukul pelan Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kau ini dobe? Kenapa kau memukulku hah?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menangkis pukulan Naruto.

"Aku bosan teme! Bosan!" Kata Naruto setelah menghentikan pukulannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak belajar saja dobe?"

"Oh iya, kenapa aku tidak kepikiran yah?" Ujar Naruto

"Hn, karna kau itu Dobe" Balas Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"Terserah kau sajalah," Ujar Naruto mengalah lalu segera mengambil buku pelajarannya dan buku yang baru tadi ia beli.

"Nee teme, kau harus mengajari aku dua hari ini full setiap jam. Kecuali jika aku bilang 'Aku lagi malas belajar' oke?"

"Hn, terserah kau saja lah"

"Hehe.. nee teme"

"Hn?"

"Daisuki yo" Ujar Naruto dengan wajah merona.

* * *

"Teme~~ aku paling tidak bisa pelajaran bahasa inggris" Keluh Naruto sambil menutup buku pelajaran bahasa inggrisnya.

"Dasar baka dobe! Masih mending aku hanya menyuruhmu mengartikan satu paragraf, itu saja masih membuka _Alfalink_." Kata Sasuke sambil menaikkan sendikit suaranya.

"AARRRGGHH.. Tapi aku tidak bisa teme! Ini terlalu sulit" Gumam Naruto frustasi.

"Gimana kau mau mendapatkan nilai bagus kalau kau selalu cepat menyerah. Mana Naruto ku yang tidak gampang menyerah?" Kata Sasuke panjang lebar.

"AAARRRRGGGHHHHHHH AKU FRUSTASII!"

Dan mungkin selama dua hari kedepan Sasuke harus menggunakan penutup telinga, _hahaha._

* * *

"Teme, doakan aku ya semoga aku bisa mengerjakannya" Ujar Naruto dengan wajah berseminya.

"Hnn, tentu saja" Balas Sasuke.

"Yasudah, karna kita beda kelas. Aku masuk duluan ya teme, jaa" Kata Naruto sambil meninggalkan Sasuke yang sudah berada didepan kelasnya.

"jaa" balas Sasuke singkat.

TEEET TEETT TEETT

'Hnn, semoga saja si baka dobe itu bisa mengerjakannya' Inner Sasuke sebelum mengerjakan soal-soal ujiannya.

Sedangkan disisi lain,

'Semoga aku bisa mendapatkan nilai yang lebih bagus dari teme, biar aku bisa meminta Ramen sebanyak-banyaknya' Inner Naruto sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian..

"Teme! lihat nih nilaiku, bagus bagus semua! Yatta ! makasih ya teme!" Kata Naruto senang sambil memeluk Sasuke. Tetapi beda dengan Sasuke, entah karna apa ia sepertinya tidak terlalu senang.

"Nee, kau kenapa? Boleh aku lihat nilaimu?" Ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan jurus _puppy no jutsu_ nya. Dengan tidak ikhlas Sasuke memberikan hasil semua ujiannya.

"Buaahahahahahaha, aku tidak menyangka nilaimu paling rendah di bahasa inggris" Tawa Naruto pecah saat melihat nilai nilai Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar ejekan Naruto segera men-_deathglare_ sang Uke.

"waktu itu kau memarahiku gara-gara aku paling bodoh di bahasa inggris, ternyata kau juga ! Buahahahaha" Tawa Naruto tak bisa ditahan. Sasuke mulai tidak tahan langsung menggendong Naruto dengan ala _Bridal style._

"Awas kau dobe! Akan ku buat dirimu tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu!" bentak Sasuke sambil membawa Naruto ke dalam mobilnya.

"GYYAAAAA... GOMENASAI TEME!"

* * *

FIN

* * *

**GYAAAA... Ini fic abal pertamaku! o Nami newbie lhoo. Nami minta maap kalo banyak typo, jelek, gaje, alur kecepetan. maklum author amatiran. ****jangan lupa kasih kritik dan saran dikotak Review yaa. Biar bisa memperbaiki fic Nami yang menurut senpai senpai kurang memuaskan. **

_**ARIGATOU**_


End file.
